Mashed Bandicoot
Mashed Bandicoot is a YTP from NPCarlsson. It uses Crash Bandicoot as a main source, and comes in two parts. Unlike some of his videos, NPCarlsson gave this one a fairly well-written plot albeit some of the scenes could very well be described as pointless, especially during the first seven minutes of Part II. It was after Five Nights at Foster's since Cortex revealed to Robotnik that they're twin brothers. Popularity The video has upwards of 100k views, and this makes the poop one of his more popular ones. The second has much fewer views. Story Part I Transcript here. The story starts with a flashback wherein Dr. Cortex and Dr. Robotnik receive a visit from their mother Momma Robotnik. Upon her arrival, Cortex reveals that he is Robotnik's twin brother! Several months later, Cortex goes to Robotnik's fortress for... something. He insults Robotnik's quest to capture (and presumably destroy) Sonic the Hedgehog, but Cortex proposes an alliance. Robotnik accepts, and Mario Head joins in as well, much to Robotnik's distrust. Johnny Elaine reports that these three criminals are committing "suicides." Cortex lures Crash into a trap to f**k him, but Brio fucks it up, sending Robotnik, Cortex, the great Uka Uka, and Mario Head plummeting into a pit. Dingodile then leaves with Ripharkiser (a combination of King Harkinian, Ripper Roo, and Bowser) to get a pizza. Meanwhile, Mr. Krabs attempts to track down Mario Head in an attempt to reclaim his millionth dollar, which Mario Head stole in a previous YTP. More on that later. After a commercial break, Aku Aku and Crash visit N. Gin who is watching a sex tape made by Crash and Cortex. Aku Aku tells N. Gin to fuck off and uses a telescope to see what the bad guys are up to. Cortex, Robotnik, Uka Uka, and Mario Head are visited by the Mighty Awesome Fools (the Evil Twins from Crash TwinSanity) who, using psychokinesis, take out Cortex's brain and throw it back at him. Before Cortex can run away screaming, however, they realized they have just killed him (he got better though). At Domino's, Dingodile wants his pizza and threatens to "shove them crystals right up own dingo," whatever that means. It seems that the Mighty Awesome Fools join forces with Cortex, Robotnik, and Mario Head, as they as seen helping the Minions, the penguins, and Ebenezer Von Clutch build Cortex and Robotnik's giant robot. This robot is named the Doominator, but as one of the minions points out, that's a stupid name. After a couple of musical numbers, Mario Head annoys Robotnik by asking for something to drink. Robotnik teleports to that lazy bastard Crash who is sipping on an Icee, which is not one of the sponsors by the way, but before he can get back to the base, Mario Head has already gotten a "Sodair" from a vending machine with Mr. Krabs's millionth dollar. Uka Uka then disturbs Cortex while he is playing Five Nights at Freddy's to say that he and Robotnik don't trust Mario Head. Cortex just says he's an idiot. Since the Doominator is almost finished on N. Sanity Island, Robotnik, Cortex, Mario Head, and Uka Uka board Cortex's air ship, which crashes into his old fortress from the first game. This crash kills dozens including Apple Bloom. Coco then proceeds to MLG nutshot Chick Gizzard Lips reporting the crash. Aku Aku then asks to save your progress, while Resetti threatens to kill you if you don't. Part II After the crash, the penguins state they'll fix the airship with "grit, spit, and a whole lotta shit." Cortex then goes to his appointment with Dr. Rabbit (who is working in his afterlife due to the recession). Robotnik, Cortex, Mario Head, and Uka Uka then hijack a jewish train manned by Tiny and Spike (Tiny being persuaded via an X5 punch combo) to get to the Doominator, leading to various gags. The train runs into an unfinished bridge, but Robotnik summons the power of Buzz Lightyear to move the train into the repaired air ship. Crash is then seen running from Ripto, eventually jumping out of a window and into a sex club. He is then jailed for assumed attempted suicide, but not before scoring a Thug Life. During construction of the Doominator, Heavy and Tiiny get into a fight, which Cortex stops. Also, N. Gin falls in love with Grounder who tells N. Gin to take a "long walk off a short pier," which he literally does. The crew of bad guys enjoys a good laugh, but Mr. Krabs is still on his journey to track down Mario Head. While Cortex and Mario Head are playing Crash Bandicoot 2 Cortex Strikes Back, Robotnik ambushes Cortex and takes over the operation. Mr. Krabs reminds NPCarlsson who says Mario Head "doesn't look so tough" about his millionth dollar. Afterwards, he tells Gwonam to take him to the Doominator to confront his nemesis. Tied up and suspended upside down, Cortex awakens to find Robotnik is attempting to replace him. When asked why, Robotnik replies that Cortex ruined his life and he vows to make sure it never happens again. Cortex claims he can't remember the lives of everyone he ruined, but he eventually comes to remember his past with Robotnik. They then have a flashback to high school, which Cortex mistakenly refers to as the Academy, where Cortex scores all the women, leaving Robotnik a virgin, and a young Cortex tells Robotnik to go back in his gay. Robotnik is just getting his revenge. Crash arrives with Aku Aku, who tells Crash that he has to commit incest with his sister, which Uka laughs at. The two of them are then informed that Dr. Robotnik has indeed usurped the operation. Robotnik is torturing Cortex, but Cortex reminds him of all the good times they had together. Robotnik finds he has no choice but to release Cortex because he is "too sentimental for his own good." Cortex then says, "Nobody calls me Corty!" and knocks out Robotnik who remarks, "Much too sentimental." After retaking his position as the head of the operation, Cortex tells Mario Head to keep Crash busy for a while. Before Mario Head can kill Crash, Mr. Krabs arrives to defeat Mario Head who Krabs admits is "quite the fighter." Krabs then finds out that Mario Head spent Krabs's millionth dollar on a "sodair" and cries over it. Mario Head solves this by giving Krabs another dollar, but Krabs decides to forgive Mario Head upon realizing this has made him one dollar richer. Unfortunately, Mr. Krabs is fried by Cortex. Cortex makes a speech, but when Aku Aku interrupts, Cortex starts operating the robot to destroy. Uka Uka and the minions turn on Cortex, deciding to have a rave party. Mario Head ambushes Cortex for "killing" Mr. Krabs, causing him to drop his laser. Crash grabs it and shoots at Cortex, only for it to miss when the evil doctor ducks out of the way at the last moment. It does, however, hit an integral part of the robot, causing it to crash and fall on top of Crunch Bandicoot. Crash and Aku Aku survive, and upon seeing Robotnik not being able to get up from the crash, Mario Head scores a great number of pwns at once. After the credits, Cortex awakens to find he's been mounted on Mario Head's wall in Crash Bandicoot's mind. This is how the YouTube Poop ends. Casts *Dr. Ivo Robotnik *Dr. Neo Cortex *Momma Robotnik (As seen on the flashback, Five Nights at Foster's) *Scratch *Grounder *Mario *Illuminati *Glutko *Crash Bandicoot *The Black Reporter who said "What's the big fucking deal?" *Sonic the Hedgehog *Mario Head *Eeyore *Santa Claus (What Neo Cortex is wearing) *Johnny Elaine *The Penguins *Mama Luigi (Ass seen on Meet the Mario Head) *MoBrosStudios (Posthumously) *Dr. Mario *Mr. Krabs *Aku Aku *Scooby-Doo *Uka Uka *Coco Bandicoot *Polar *George Volcano *The Moon *SpongeBob SquarePants *Michael Rosen *Link *King Harkinian *Dr. Nefarious Tropy *Dr. Nitrus Brio *Dingodile *Ripharkiser (A Strange Looking Creature Resembling King Harkinian's Head With Ripper Roo's Ears & Bowser's Hands) *Frylock *Dr. N. Gin *Nina Cortex *Bloo *Ripto (As seen on Spyro Poop: Ripto's Racist) *Clank *Crunch Bandicoot *Squidward Tentacles *Mac *Mr. Herriman *Princess Zelda *Gwonam *Evil Twins (As the Mighty Awesome Fools) *Tom Smith *Ganon *Trollface *Dr. Hax *Shrek *Tiny Tiger *Heavy *Soldier *Medic *Minions *Ebenezer Von Clutch *Tingle *Pasadena O'Possum *Willie Wumpa Cheeks (Tracki Pack Master Chief) *Peppy Hare *Apple Bloom *Sweetie Belle *Scootaloo *Chick Gizzard Lips and Stew *Snoop Dogg *Mr. Resetti *Dr. Rabbit *David Hasselhoff *Spike the Dragon *I Hate Everything *Markiplier *Skunk *Hungry Pumkin *Sniper *Pyro *Jacksepticeye *Bowser *Tails *Buzz Lightyear *Pura *Papu Papu *Cheap Cheap the Cooking Chicken *PaRappa *Spyro the Dragon *Hunter the Cheetah (As seen on Ripto's Racist) *Coco *"Dat Spyro is a Spy!" *Twilight Sparkle (As seen on the background, dead) *Gulp *King Dedede *Foxy *Mufasa (ghost) *NPCarlsson *Moar Krabs *George Washington Carver *Gandhi *Tawna *Lucinda *Plank (As what Aku Aku turned) *Unicorn *Pac-Man *Creeper *Emperor Velo XXVII (Your a$$ will be destroyed) *Yee *B.O.B. *The Missing Link *Dr. Cockroach *Disco Lab Assistant Category:Youtube Poops Category:NPCCarlson Poops